If This Was A Movie
by LifeIsNotForever-NotEvenClose
Summary: Last night I heard my own heart beating, sounded like footsteps on the stairs. Six months gone and I'm still reaching, even though I know you're not there.


Disclaimer:

Ginny: I don't want to say it!

Me: You will say it or I will kill him.

Ginny: O-ok. Dev does not own If This Was A Movie or Harry Potter.

Me: By the way, there's no way I could ever kill him. He's a wizard, I don't know where he is, and you guys are too cute together!

Ginny: What?

* * *

If This Was A Movie

I paced around the room. "Ginny? I realize that you are freaking out because Harry's coming soon, but-"Hermione stopped. A door had opened downstairs.

"Shhh!" From downstairs, I could vaguely hear everyone greeting Harry. Grinning, Hermione began to walk downstairs to see her best friend. I followed her nervously.

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione greeted him.

"Hey, 'Mione." He pulled her in for a hug. I slipped quietly past them and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom. What are you doing in here? Go visit with everyone else. I'll finish up in here." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Alright. Thanks, Ginny." She said, leaving the room. I sighed and began to clean up.

"She's pretty quiet now, but she's still as fiery and independent as ever." I heard Bill say as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, and I can also hear everything you say." I said coming up behind him.

"Oh." Fred said. I laughed and placed the food on the table.

"Hey, Ginny." I heard a quiet voice say from behind me. I turned around.

"Hey." I smiled at Harry and hugged him. To my surprise, he hugged me back. I sat down in a comfy armchair beside my Dad.

"Ginny? Will you sing for us?" Hermione asked unashamedly. I stared at her.

"What?" She laughed at my expression.

"Yeah. Sing for us." She requested again.

"Um,…NO!"

Ron laughed. "Come on , Ginny. Why not?" He asked.

"Um, maybe because until now, half of my family didn't even know that I like to sing. Is that enough reason for you, Ronald?" I retorted.

"Gin, you should sing." Harry said. I glared at him.

"Fine. What should I sing?" I asked.

"Your choice." Hermione said. I pondered this for a moment.

"Okay." I got out of my seat and started to sing.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_  
_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_  
_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_  
_Even though I know you're not there_

"This is really sad." Fred stated bluntly.

"So? You wanted me to sing and now I am, so shush."

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_  
_Thinkin' 'bout everythin' we've been through_  
_Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately_  
_When time stood still and I had you_

"Are you talking about the war?" Fred asked.

"I think that she's actually talking about some dude that she dated. Also about the war and how they were affected." George answered.

"Oh." Fred leaned back in his seat.

"Wait, what? Ginny who the bloody hell did you date? It's not Dean, is it? Because he seems like a nice kid, and I would hate to kill him for breaking your heart. I will, though. Even if it means losing someone who will fight with us in the war."

"I broke up with Dean. So no, it wasn't him. It's none of your business anyways. You'll never find out who he is."

"Well…"

I glared at Ron. "I forbid you and Hermione to say anything." I continued to sing.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside_  
_'Til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

I glanced at Harry and immediately regretted singing this song. I tried to signal my apology with my eyes, but he just looked away. I sighed and kept singing.

I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them

"Not yet." Harry muttered grimly.

"Harry, we're not _all_ going to die. Right?" I asked suddenly unsure.

"I don't know, Ginny." He refused to meet my eyes.

"Harry, look at me." I kneeled in front of him. Hesitantly, he looked up at me.

"Please tell me that we're not all going to die. Harry? Please." I needed to be assured of that fact.

Harry took my hands in his own. "I can't. I wish I could, but Ginny I-I can't." Abruptly, he stood up and left the room.

"I know who it is! It's…" George trailed off when I didn't try to stop him. Truth is, I didn't care if they found out. I stared at Harry's retreating form.

"Sing the rest, Ginny." Mom encouraged me.

I nodded, curling up in the armchair that Harry had just vacated.

_Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street_  
_Flashback to the night when you said to me_  
_"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you "_  
_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

I was vaguely aware of Fred glancing at George when he realized who I was singing about. George nodded.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside_  
_'Til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

Percy, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Mom figured it out soon after.

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on_  
_I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone_  
_I just want it back the way it was before_  
_And I just wanna see you back at my front door_

Harry slipped back ino the room and stood behind my chair.

_And I say come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would before you said it's not that easy_  
_Before the fight, before I locked you out_  
_But I'd take it all back now_

I felt Harry reach for my hand.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside_  
_'Til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You could, you could if you just said sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now_

I sang a bit softer.

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_  
_Baby, what about the ending?_  
_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now_

_That you'd be here by now_

"Now do you see why I can't stay with you?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don't care." I replied still not looking at him.

"Ginny, I'm not going to put you in danger."

"I'm already in danger! Dating you isn't going to make a difference!" I yelled at him.

"I love you." I choked out.

Harry came to stand in front of me. "You do?"

I nodded.

"I love you, too."

"So?"

"Fine. I'll get back together with you."

"Yay!" I jumped up and kissed him. His arms went round my waist and he kissed me back.

Fred coughed. I turned around to glare at him. He glared right back.

"Get used to it." was all I said. He immediately stopped.

* * *

Thank you sooooooooooooooo much to my fabulous beta, ILoveHarryPotterForever, or Claire, as she prefers to be called. You rock! I could never have done this without you.


End file.
